


Till death do us part

by MeodalMeodal



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeodalMeodal/pseuds/MeodalMeodal
Summary: Justin takes Alpendi, who is drunk, to his house.





	Till death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand that the translation is not smooth. This is a pre-Mystery Room Episode 1. I wanted to post a copy of myself here. The original is written in Korean, so please understand.

죽음이 우리를 가로막을 때까지.

저스틴은 펍 간판을 올려다보며 담배 연기를 내뱉는다. 아직 장마철은 오지도 않았건만 이 놈의 날씨는 갓 비가 내린 것마냥 끈적거린다. 밤이 되어 기온이 낮아지면 괜찮아질까 싶었지만 헛된 바람이었다. 라디오 뉴스에 따르면 오늘부터 약 일주일간 런던 전역에 열대야가 기승을 부릴 예정이라고 했다. 저기압과 고기압이 어쨌다던가 뭐랬던가. 아나운서는 더운 여름밤 쾌적히 보내시길 바란다는 말로 뉴스를 끝냈었다. 입에 발린 소리다. 저스틴은 담배꽁초를 발치에 던져 비벼 끄고는 펍의 유리문을 열어제꼈다. 거리의 습기는 신경쓸 것도 못된다는 듯이 꿉꿉한 공기가 피부 위로 쏟아져내린다. 우뢰성 같은 소리도. 문을 닫기가 무섭게 바에 몰려 있던 사람들이 저스틴을 보며 일제히 소리쳤다.

"경감님이 오셨어, 경감님이 오셨다고! 우리를 버리지 않았던 거야! 로우슨! 로우슨!"

박자에 맞추어 연호되는 '로우슨'에 골치가 아팠지만 저스틴은 그들을 말리거나 하지는 않았다. 그저 바에 놓여있던 골든벨을 높이 치켜들고 세차게 흔들었을 뿐이다. 펍 안에 있던 다른 손님들의 환호성 때문에 목놓아 외치던 로우슨은 금새 묻히고 말았지만 형사들은 괘의치 않아했다. 술을 한 잔 더 들이키고는 자기네들끼리 어깨동무를 하며 노래를 불렀다. 중간에 끼어 있는 스니퍼만 불쌍할 지경이었다. 오늘 파티의 주역이건만 앙 옆에 몸이 좋은 형사 둘이 붙어 있는 바람에 발이 달랑달랑 공중에 들려있다. 하지만 진급시험에 통과했다는 기쁨 때문인지, 아니면 술기운 때문인지 스니퍼는 계속해서 웃는 낯이었다. 술을 잘 마시는 것도 형사의 덕목이건만 저 꼴을 보아하니 내일 출근은 무리일 성싶다. 저스틴은 카운터에 돈뭉치를 던져놓으며 스니퍼의 비번 일정을 앞당겨야겠다는 생각을 했다.

'Till death do us part'는 말 그대로 경찰 전용 펍이라 할 수 있었다. 물론 오늘 같은 금요일 밤에는 민간인도 많이 찾아오지만 대개는 경찰이나 경찰 가족이나 경찰서 직원이 주요고객이었다. 경찰에게만 인심이 후한 주인장의 성품도 인기에 한몫했다. 경찰의 진급파티를 비롯한 여러 비공식행사에 한해 술값을 15% 깎아주겠다는 제안은 함부로 무시하기 힘든 유혹이었다. 덕분에 동부경찰서의 웬만한 파티는 모두 이곳에서 이루어진다. 바 구석에서 혼자 술이나 홀짝대는 붉은 머리칼의 남자를 발견하는 것도 이상한 일이 아니라는 뜻이지만 저스틴에게는 아니었다. 입이 바싹 마른다. 주먹쥔 손에 힘이 들어가고 초점이 흔들린 시야에서 저 붉은 머리칼만 활활 타오른다. 진작 퇴근한 줄 알았는데 이런 곳에 있었다니. 저스틴은 돈이 너무 많다는 카운터직원의 말도 무시하고 사람들을 헤치며 구석으로 들어간다. 이봐, 라고 알은체를 할 필요도 없었다. 알펜디는 술잔을 손에 든 채 저스틴을 보고 있었다.

"집에 들어갔다 온다고 하지 않았어? 더 늦을 줄 알았는데."  
"네가 올 줄 알았다면야 더 빨리 왔을 걸. 사람 많은 데는 싫어하지 않았나?"

알펜디는 형사들이 모여있는 쪽으로 고개를 까닥였다.

"스니퍼를 위한 파티인데 얼굴은 비춰야지. 아, 그리고 술값은 내가 먼저 냈어. 넌 다른 손님 것만 내면 될거야."

말을 끝내기가 무섭게 종업원이 다가와 돈을 돌려주었다. 거의 반절이나 되었다.

"이럴 필요까지 있나, 저 녀석 상관은 나라고."  
"그러니까 부담을 덜어준 거 아니야. 네 부하니까."

저스틴은 웃음을 흘리며 지갑에 돈을 되돌려 놓았다. 알펜디도 따라 웃었으나 안색이 썩 좋지 않았다. 너무 무리하는 거 아니냐고 말하려는데 등 뒤에서 소란이 일었다. 스니퍼가 느닷없이 울음을 터뜨리고 말았던 것이다. 질린 얼굴의 형사들이 달래려고 노력해봤지만 소용이 없었다. 스니퍼는 오열을 참아볼 노력도 않고 엉엉 울며 저스틴에게로 걸어갔다. 뭐라 할 새도 없이 저스틴을 끌어안고는 더욱 더 크게 울었다.

"제… 제가… 흐윽… 경감님… 흑… 진짜 진짜 존경하고… 크흡… 제가 얼마나… 으윽…"

스니퍼는 끝내 말을 잇지 못하고 저스틴의 가슴팍에 얼굴을 묻었다. 형사들은 물론이고 다른 손님들까지 애교떠는 새끼강아지를 보는 것처럼 흐뭇한 미소를 지어보였다. 알펜디가 저스틴에게 고개를 기울이며 속삭였다.

"어차피 내일이면 기억도 못할 거야. 오늘만 응석 좀 받아주는 건 어때."

장난기 섞인 말투였지만 얼굴은 무심하다. 붉은 조명 탓에 유난히 번들거리는 노란 눈은 감정을 읽기 힘들었다. 무슨 생각으로 저런 말을 꺼낸 건지 헤아리다 포기하고, 저스틴은 고개를 끄덕였다. "그래, 한 시간 정도는 내줄 수 있지. 오늘은 이 녀석의 날이니까." 가슴팍이 척척히 젖어드는 게 착각이었으면 좋으련만.

그러나 한시간은 두시간으로 넘어가고, 거기에 또 40분이 더해진다. 형사들이 엉덩이 하나씩 밖으로 빼 만들어진 자리에서 스니퍼는, 뭐가 그리 맺힌 게 많았는지 그 긴 시간동안 한번도 쉬지 않고 저스틴에게 말을 늘어놓았다. 대부분 발음이 뭉개져 알아듣기 힘들었지만 어느 정도 요약은 되었다. 요컨대 자신이 형사가 된 이유도 저스틴 때문이었는데 진급 시험에 합격할 수 있었던 것도 저스틴 덕분이라는 뜻이었다. 스니퍼는 퉁퉁 부은 눈으로 존경이란 단어를 수없이 반복하고 반복하고 또 반복했다. 듣다 못한 동료 형사들이 끌어내 화장실로 데려가고 나서야 찬사는 끝이 난다. 저스틴은 한숨 돌리려 담배에 불을 붙이지만, 재떨이를 가지러 바로 걸어가는 도중에야 한숨 돌릴 새가 없다는 걸 깨달았다. 알펜디가 자리에 없었다. 술잔은 반쯤 비워진 채였다.

바텐더는 손가락으로 창밖을 가리키고는, "댁한테 울고불고 했던 남자보다 상태가 안 좋아 보이던데요." 라며 고개를 절레절레 저어보였다. 곧장 몸을 돌려 펍을 빠져나온다. 주변을 열심히 살펴볼 필요는 없었다. 펍 맞은편 보도블럭에 엉덩이를 붙이고 앉아 있는 저 쓸데없는 몸뚱어리를 못본 척 하기는 힘드니까. 저스틴은 의식도 못하고 발소리부터 죽인다. 도로를 향해 기울어진 등을 보며 천천히 걷는다. 아주 천천히. 이제 둘 사이는 손바닥 한뼘만큼 가깝다. 저스틴은 알펜디를 뒷모습을 내려다본다. 아무렇게나 묶은 머리칼은 어깨에 걸쳐져 있고 뒷목은 뼈가 도드라져 보일 정도로 굽은 상태였다. 저스틴은 저 목 아래, 척추까지 이어지는 선을 상상하며 침을 삼킨다. 그리고 흠칫 놀란다. 어떻게 저 몸을 보고, 그딴 생각이나 할 수 있지? 정작 알펜디가 자신을 향해 돌아보았을 때는 그리 놀라지 않았다. 몸이 안좋아 바람이나 쐬려 밖에 나왔겠거니 싶었다. 다만 벌겋게 달은 얼굴은 예상 밖이었다. 알펜디는 저스틴을 보고도 한참이나 말을 아꼈다. 고개만 주억거리더니 부끄러워 마땅한 무언가를 고백이라고 하는 듯 눈을 감고 속삭였다.  
"알아, 좀 취했어. 그래서 잠깐 쉬려고 나왔던 건데… 일어나기가 힘들어서."

"몇 잔이나 마신 거야? 위스키라도 한 병 비운 꼴인데, 그거."  
"두 잔 반이었어." 알펜디는 그렇게 말하고는 오른손바닥에 얼굴을 묻었다. "맥주는 가끔 마시니까 괜찮을 줄 알았는데 아니었어. 예상한 거하고 너무 다르네."  
"얼만큼, 몇퍼센트?"  
"위스키 다섯잔, 87.3%."

납득한만한 예상치에서 저스틴은 웃음을 터트렸다. "예상치에서 한참 빗나간 거 아니야? 두잔 반이라며." 농담삼아 꺼낸 말이었는데 알펜디는 대답이 없다. 알, 하고 부르니 그제야 고개가 들렸다. 아무래도 술기운 때문에 반응하는 게 느려진 모양이었다. "네 말이 맞아, 나도 이렇게 술에 약해질 줄은 몰랐어. 퇴원하고 위스키는 처음이라서 그런가."

저스틴은 웃는 낯을 유지한다. 태연하게, 술에 흠뻑 취한 동료를 발견한 형사를 가장하여 말은 건다. "아직 몸상태가 안좋다면야 어쩔 수 없지. 택시라도 불러줘?"

"아니. 됐어. 택시 안에서 토할 생각은 추호에도 없거든."  
"그거 농담은 아니겠지."  
"너도 내 멀미가 얼마나 심한지 알잖아. 아무튼…" 더운 숨을 한차례 내뿜고서 알펜디는 말을 이어갔다. "그냥 여기서 좀 쉬다 갈 생각이야. 술기운이 빠질 때까지만… 첫차가 나올 즈음이면 좀 나아지겠지."

하지만 저스틴은 알고 있다. 알펜디의 몸짓은 물론이고 입밖으로 나오는 말 하나하나 헤아리며 알아챈다. 아마 저대로 두면 아침해가 밝도록 이 거리를 벗어날 수 없을 것이다. 꾸벅꾸벅 졸다가 도로 앞에 널브러져 지나가던 경관에게 발견될지도 몰랐다. 한여름이지만 낮과 밤의 기온차가 제법 높았다. 감기에 걸릴지도 모르지, 이 변명이 제법 그럴싸해 저스틴은 몸을 일으켰다.

"괜히 그러다가 감기나 걸리겠지, 지금 네 상태를 보면 안 봐도 뻔해. 그에 비하면 우리 집은 여기서 한 블록 거리야. 소파 정도는 내줄 수 있어."  
"하지만 마지막으로 들렸을 때 네 집은…"  
"이젠 청소부 부른다고. 대체 뭘 걱정하는 거야? 동료 덕을 좀 보라고. 그냥 우리 집으로 와."

이 말을 꺼내놓고 후회하지 않았다 말할 수는 없다. 우리 집으로 오라는 말은 생각보다 많은 뜻을 가지고 있다. 연인 사이라면 로맨틱한 밤을 기대할 수 있겠고 절친한 친구 사이라면 맥주로 흥청망청 떠나보내는 밤을 생각할 수도 있겠다. 저스틴이 의도한 건 후자였지만 맥주를 곁들일 생각은 추호에도 없었다. 그 날 이후로 저스틴은 술을 끊었다. 알펜디 역시 흠뻑 취한 모양새니 맥주니 뭐니 소리도 못 꺼낼 게 분명했다. 무엇보다, 지금껏 실험한 결과 알펜디는 사소한 부탁에 한해서는 거절하는 모습을 보인 적이 없다. 동료의 집에서 하룻밤 묵어가는 건 얼마나 사소한 일일까. 과연 얼마 지나지 않아 알펜디는 몸을 일으켰다. 오늘 밤만 신세지겠다는 말을 하긴 했지만, 척 봐도 도보에 내딛는 발걸음이 위태위태했다. 알펜디의 어깨에 팔을 두르고 부축하는 것도 당연한 일이었다. 왼쪽 팔과 어깨에 체중이 실렸으나 생각보다 무겁지 않았다. 애석할 따름이지, 저스틴은 반쯤 정신을 놓고 있는 알펜디를 부축하며 한 걸음 한 걸음 발을 떼가기 시작했다.

물론 가슴속에서 우러나오는 친애의 감정으로 이러는 건 아니다.

그보다는 감시하기 위해서라고 말하는 것이 나을지도 모른다. 불 꺼진 한밤중의 거리를 걸어가며 저스틴은 경찰서 내에서 떠도는 소문을 떠올린다. 피와 살점이 튀기는 사건에만 흥분하는 사이코 경찰, 두 가면의 사나이, 지킬과 하이드, 사이코패스 경찰.  
모두 알펜디 레이튼을 가리키는 말이다. 어딜 가도 섭섭치 않게 들을 수 있다. 갑자기 흥분해서 팔을 허우적대며 그 범죄가 얼마나 환상적이었는지 떠들어댄다고, 감히 입에도 담지 못할 흉칙한 말을 꺼내놓는다고, 변태가 따로 없다고 알펜디를 만났던 형사들은 입을 모아 말한다. 저스틴은 웃어 넘긴다. 그래봤자 모두 반년 사이 흘러나온 이야기였다. 바튼 서장 역시 흘려넘기겠지. 힐다가 이 곳에 없어서 다행이었다. 그녀의 입에서 나왔을 한 마디 한 마디가 저스틴에게는 두렵기 그지없다. 오롯이 진실만을 담고 있을 그 말들이라니. 힐다도 처리했어야 하는 거 아니냐는 의문이 제기되지만 저스틴은 무시한다. 그럴 필요까지는 없다. 그렇게까지 번거롭게 일을 처리할 필요는 없다.

하지만 알펜디라면 이야기가 달랐다.  
왜 알펜디를 처리하지 못했는가.

계속 걷다보니 어느새 집 앞이었다. 2층짜리 로프트 주택으로 가로는 좁고 세로는 긴 형태였다. 침실 한 칸에 거실과 주방만 겨우 자리잡은 곳이지만 혼자 살기에는 나쁘지 않았다. 오히려 아늑할 정도였다. 애초에 큰 집은 선호하지 않았다. 숨길 곳이 너무 많아 더 불안했다. 반면 이 집은 조금만 고개를 돌려도 모든 세간살이가 시야에 들어찬다. 눈에 들어오지 않는 곳이 없다. 가끔 저스틴은 알펜디도 이런 놈이었으면 싶었다. 자신의 팀이나 혹은 바로 이웃한 수사팀에서 일하기를 바랬었다. 눈에 닿는 곳에 있기를, 언제라도 말을 걸고 농담을 나눌 수 있기를 바랬다. 하지만 알펜디는 저스틴의 제안을 거절하고 혼자 좁은 방 안에 머물기를 선택했다. 콜드케이스 전담 부서라는 건 허울좋은 변명에 지나지 않았다. 언제라도 문을 닫을지 모르는 비인가 부서다. 알펜디는 그걸 알면서도 선택했다. 언제 잘릴지 모르면서도. 저스틴은 그게 미련하기 짝이 없다 생각하면서도 당연하다고 생각한다. 혼자 있을 것, 나를 제외한 남을 믿지 않을 것, 알펜디에게 암시를 걸면서 주목시킨 것들 중 하나였다. 알펜디는 성공적으로 그 명령을 따랐다.  
하지만 그 알펜디 레이튼이 다시 모습을 드러내기 시작한 거라면.

집에 들어서고 나서야 알펜디는 다시 정신을 차린다. 코로 크게 숨을 들이쉬고는 입으로 내뱉는다. 삽시간에 술냄새가 흩어지다 사그라진다. 무어라 말하는 것도 같았지만 스니퍼와 마찬기로 알콜에 묻혀 웅얼거리는 소리로 바뀐 상태였다. 저스틴은 어깨를 털어내듯 소파 위에 알펜디를 눕힌다. 갑작스런 스프링의 반동에 놀라는 것도 잠시, 알펜디는 발을 팔걸이에 올려놓고는 숨을 가라앉혔다. 얼굴과 귓가는 여전히 벌건 빛깔이었다. 어느새 머리끈이 빠졌는지 머리칼은 약간 헝클어져 있었다. 물이라도 한컵 떠놓으려 했지만 이미 인사불성으로 잠든 상대에게는 필요없는 짓이었다. 키에 맞지 않아 발이 훌쩍 소파 밖으로 삐져 나왔는데도 알펜디는 잘만 잤다. 저스틴은 그 모습을 지켜보다 주방으로 발을 옮긴다. 스니퍼의 응석 아닌 응석을 받아주느라 술은 커녕 맥주 한잔 들이키지 못했다. 오늘 하루만큼은 거나하게 취해도 괜찮겠지. 그러나 찬장에서 럼주를 꺼내는 와중에 머리는 앞선 질문을 반복한다.

왜 알펜디를 처리하지 못했는가.  
지금이 그 기회가 아니겠는가. 알펜디를 집 안으로 들이는 데 성공한 바로 지금.

알펜디를 집까지 옮기느라 열이 올라있던 몸이 차게 식어간다. 커튼을 내리고 욕실 샤워기를 튼다. 라디오나 텔레비전을 틀까 싶었지만 역효과가 있을까 그만두었다. 저스틴은 마지막으로 달력을 내다본다.  
이미 넘긴 선을 다시 넘는 건 쉽다.

간단하다. 엄지와 검지로 목 양 옆의 경동맥을 누르면서 손바닥에 체중을 실어 기도를 틀어막으면 된다. 발버둥이야 치겠지만 몸집이 저스틴의 반절도 못되니 쉽게 제압할 수 있다. 시체는 손가락을 자르고 이빨을 뽑은 다음 여행가방에 담아 유기한다. 돌을 매달아 템즈강에 던져버려도 되고 해안 근처 절벽도 무난하다. 찬장에 놓아둔 여행가방은 한창 백화점에서 세일할때 구매한 것으로 저스틴 말고도 사간 사람들이 많았다. 그 수만큼 용의자도 늘어나는 셈이다. 시간도 넉넉했다. 지금 당장 처리해서 밤중에 갖다버리고 아침에 출근하면 된다. 겉모습이 추레하고 피곤해보여도 사람들은 전날 진급파티를 떠올릴 게 분명하다. 알펜디는 내일이 비번인 걸로 알고 있다. 하루 이틀 출근하지 않아도 눈치챌 사람이 없다. 저스틴은 그 점을 떠올리며 엄지와 검지로 경동맥을 짚는다. 쿵, 쿵, 미약한 맥박이 손끝에서 느껴진다.  
하지만 누군가 자신이 알펜디를 데려가는 걸 보았다면.

펍은 형사와 손님으로 꽉 찬 상태였다. 그 중 한 사람, 혹은 몇이 자신과 알펜디를 보았을지도 모른다.

생각이 그쯤 미치자 저스틴은 손을 떼어내고 알펜디의 발에 깔려있던 쿠션을 뺀다. 몸을 일으켜 알펜디의 머리맡에 자세를 잡고 선다. 양 손으로 쿠션의 끝을 잡고 각도를 맞춘다. 지금 상태라면 5분 정도만 누르고 있으면 된다. 술이 많이 취했길래 소파에 데려다 눕혔습니다. 저는 침대에서 텔레비전을 보다 깜박 잠이 들었는데, 일어나 살펴보니 이 친구가 숨을 쉬지 않더군요. 인공호흡을 시도해봤지만 소용이 없었습니다. 알펜디는 1년 가까이 병원신세를 진 적이 있으니 의사는 그 점을 고려해 심장마비에 의한 자연사로 처리할 가능성이 높다. 저스틴의 증언이 의심받을 우려는 적다. 경찰, 그것도 형사라는 직업은 이럴 때 요긴하게 쓰인다. 설사 기소되어도 증거불충분으로 끝날 게 뻔했다. 조각조각 잘라져 변기물에 휩쓸려간 쿠션 조각을 찾아낼 정도로 스코틀랜드 야드는 끈기있지 못하다.  
이대로 내려찍기만 하면 모두 끝난다.

더 이상 주변을 서성거릴 필요도 없고, 친애를 가장해 얘기를 나누며 상태를 떠볼 필요도 없다. 모두 끝난다. 

오로지 그 사실만을 거듭 떠올리며 저스틴은 숨을 고른다. 다시 알, 하고 불러보지만 대답이 없다. 뺨과 이마에 달라붙은 머리칼이 불편할 법도 싶은데 알펜디는 손가락 하나 까딱하지 않았다. 아무리 술에 취했다지만 이렇게까지 깊이 잠든 건 병실 이후로는 본 적이 없다. 그야말로 죽은 사람마냥 잠들었다. 그 말을 떠올리자마자 저스틴은 쓰게 웃었다. 죽은 듯 잠들어 있던 그는 잠든 듯 죽게 되었다. 웃기지도 않을 질나쁜 농담이지만 저스틴은 웃고 말았다. 끌끌 소리없이 웃음을 뱉어내다 다시 자세를 다잡았다. 식은 땀이 관자놀이께로 흘러내리는 것이 느껴졌지만 닦을 여유는 없었다. 문득 저스틴은 자신이 그동안 넘겨버린 무수히 많았던 기회들을 되짚어본다. 포보디움 성에서의 총격전과 병실에서 보냈던 숱한 날들, 그 외에 세기도 힘들 정도로 많았던 기회들을 되짚어본다. 진작 이랬어야 했다고 스스로를 설득한다. 무슨 수를 써서든 죽여버려야 했다고, 오늘에야 다시 기회가 온 거니 놓쳐서는 안된다고 몸에게 명령한다. 당장 내려찍어. 숨통을 틀어막아. 체중을 실어서 도망 못가게 막아. 내려찍어. 저스틴은 급하게 숨을 들이킨다. 쿠션을 천천히 알펜디의 얼굴 위로 내린다.

그 한순간, 잔뜩 긴장한 어깨와 양 팔이 준비를 하던 그 순간, 쿠션 아래서 헛기침이 터져나온다. 저스틴은 황급히 쿠션을 등 뒤로 숨겼다. 조용히 숨을 내뱉으며 눈동자만 굴려 아래를 내려다본다. 알펜디의 눈은 여전히 감겨 있으나 양 미간이 찌푸려져 있었다. 다시 내뱉은 헛기침 다음으로 몇차례 가쁜 숨소리가 이어진다. 꿈이라도 꾸고 있는 건가 싶었지만 눈꺼풀은 미동조차 없었다. 그저 술기운이 더해진 잠꼬대인 모양이었다. 저스틴은 천천히 호흡을 가다듬으며 쿠션을 바로잡았다. 뒤척임이 멈추는 즉시 쿠션을 들이댈 생각이었지만 끝내 그러지는 못했다. 답답하다는 듯 셔츠깃을 잡아끄는 알펜디 때문이었다. 의도한 바는 아니겠지만 단추 두어개가 손끝에서 풀렸다. 쇄골 아래 가슴이 내다보인다. 명치 위부터 가슴팍까지 여러갈래로 찢겨진 허여멀건한 흉터자국. 그날의 기억이 되살아나는 건 당연한 일이다. 총을 맞고 앞으로 고꾸라지던 몸뚱어리, 세차게 내리던 비 때문에 핏물이 돌바닥 틈 사이사이로 번져나갔다. 알펜디는 두 번의 총성이 더 울릴 때까지, 메이크피스가 죽어버릴 때까지 조금도 움직이지 않았다. 숨을 쉬는 것만도 버거워 그럴 여유가 없었다는 걸 병원에서야 알았다. 복장뼈가 부서지는 바람에 폐가 찢겼다고 했다. 기억은 물밀듯이 계속 이어진다. 수술실 앞에서 초조한 기색을 감추지 못했던 레이튼교수와 그의 딸, 흠뻑 젖어 몸도 가누지 못하면서 버텼던 힐다와 바튼은 물론이고 그날 저스틴 본인이 어땠는지도 모두 기억해낸다. 저스틴은 병원을 떠나지 못했다. 언제 메이크피스의 딸이 경찰서로 들이닥쳐 자신과 아버지의 관계를 폭로할 지 모르는 상황인데도 그러했다. 그 정도도 고려하지 못할 정도로 흥분했던 것도 아니었다. 저스틴은 수술실에서 중환자실로 옮겨 가던 알펜디의 몸에 꽂힌 링거줄이 모두 몇개인지도 기억하고 있었다. 척척히 젖은 몸 만큼이나 머리는 차가웠다. 다만 몸이 움직이지 않았을 뿐이었다.

알펜디가 몸을 뒤척이기 무섭게 흉터는 셔츠자락에 가려진다. 그와 동시에 기억도 흩어진다. 핏자국은 온데간데없고 돌바닥을 때리던 빗물은 담배자국이 성성히 난 카페트로 바뀐다. 알펜디는 쓸데없이 긴 팔을 허우적대다 눈두덩 위에 올렸다. 불빛이 성가셨던 모양이었다. 그제야 신음은 사라지고 뒤척임도 잦아든다. 평온한 숨이 퍼져나온다. 흉터는 보이지 않는다. 하지만 저스틴은 쿠션을 다시 들지 못한다. 문득 이 모든 짓거리가 소용없는 짓이란 걸 깨닫는다. 자신 앞에 놓여졌다 생각했던 무수한 기회가 사실은 기회조차 아니었다는 사실을 깨닫는다. 지금 역시 마찬가지였다. 기회가 온 게 아니었다. 쿠션 따위, 알펜디가 조금이라고 불편한 기색을 내비치면 금방 치워버렸을 게 분명했다. 저 작은 뒤척임만으로도, 단지 흉터를 엿봤다는 이유만으로 아무 것도 할 수가 없게 되는데 살인은 무슨 놈의 살인이라고.

이제 와서야 그걸 깨닫다니.

척추부터 목을 타고 혀뿌리까지 올라온 감정을 참을 겨를이 없었다. 흐흐 하고 입술 사이로 새어나오던 웃음은 금새 폭소로 바뀐다. 저스틴은 머리를 쓸어내리며 한참을 웃었다. 그렇게나 곤히 잠들어있던 알펜디가 잠에서 깨어날 정도였다. 알펜디는 눈두덩을 비비며 메인 목소리로 물었다. "대체 무슨 일이야, 저스틴." 술도 잠도 덜 깼는지 발음이 웅얼거렸다. 저스틴은 대답 대신 알펜디의 머리칼을 마구 흐트러뜨렸다. 예전같았으면 애같이 뭐하는 짓이냐며 화부터 냈겠지만 알펜디는 아무 반응 없이 저스틴의 장난을 받아들였다. 붉은 머리칼이 새집처럼 부스스 일어서고 나서야 저스틴을 손을 뗐다. 그새 다시 잠이 밀려드는지 알펜디는 이마를 손바닥에 괴어놓고는 꾸벅꾸벅 졸았다. 어깨를 툭툭 두드리며 깨웠다.

"여기서 자면 허리 나가. 침대로 가지."

고개를 주억거리는 모습을 동의했다는 뜻으로 받아들이고 저스틴은 알펜디의 팔꿈치에 손을 넣어 일으켜세웠다. 몇발자국 부축했을까, 알펜디가 팔을 흔들며 말했다. "내가 알아서 갈게, 저스틴, 그 정도는 할 수 있어." 손을 떼기가 무섭게 알펜디는 오뚜기처럼 아슬아슬하게 비틀대며 침실로 향했다. 얼마 지나지 않아 침대 매트리스에서 바람 빠지는 소리가 들려왔다. 저대로 잠들었다 토하는 바람에 기도라도 막히면 좋겠다고 생각은 하지만 저스틴은 방문을 닫지 않는다. 알펜디의 체형대로 움푹 패여버린 소파에 앉아 귀를 기울일 뿐이다.

몇번의 헛기침, 크게 내쉬는 숨, 바스락 바스락 이불과 베개를 취향껏 배치하는 소리.

차츰 귀에 거슬리는 소리가 잦아든다. 하지만 숨을 참고 집중해보면, 알펜디의 아주 미미한 숨소리를 들을 수 있다. 저스틴은 그 숨소리에 집중하며 여태껏 쟈켓에 들어있던 책을 꺼낸다. 눈에 익다 못해 철자 하나하나 외워버린 내용들을 입안에서 조용히 굴린다. 고개를 돌려 침실을 내다보면서도 되뇌임을 그만두지 않는다. 반복하고 또 반복한다. 밤새, 창문 블라인드 사이로 붉은 빛이 맺힐 때까지, 공기가 데워지고 거실에 온기가 들어찰 때까지, 침실에서 들려오는 숨소리에 다른 소리가 섞일 때까지, 저스틴은 장난 같지도 않은 내용을 계속해서 되뇌고 되뇌인다.

문득 메이크피스의 비웃음이 들리는 것도 같으나 무시한다.  
불면의 밤이 또 한 번 지나갔다.


End file.
